


shut up and dance with me

by michaelsc0fields



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Sky High AU, but the teachers pulled loads of shit in sky high, captain canary a-z challenge, d is for dance, problematic teachers, the legends are teachers, this is legit crack, who should probably get fired, you never knew you needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsc0fields/pseuds/michaelsc0fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Maybe I wanted to get you on the dancefloor. Alone.”</p><p>“You really expect me to believe that?”</p><p>“No.” Leonard smirked. “I didn’t want to chaperone this ridiculous event and spiking the punch was the only thing that was going to get me through. I was intending to keep the kids away from it, but then I got a little…” He looked her up and down slowly. “…distracted.”</p><p>D is for Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for the captain canary a-z challenge created by the lovely freyreh! obviously starting from a and working through would be the logical way of doing it but unfortunately my muse doesn’t work like that. so instead, i’m beginning with the letter d which is dance and making it a sky high au cause why not.
> 
> enjoy this piece of pure ridiculousness.

“Does this punch taste a little… pungent to you?” Rip Hunter, vice-principal of Sky High, sniffed into his plastic beaker suspiciously. Around him the students danced and sang along to the music Cisco (who had demanded he be called DJ Vibe for the evening) was blasting out of the speaker system. The Spring Formal had been the bane of his life for weeks and he couldn’t wait for it to be over; having a large crowd of sweaty, super powered teenagers in a confined space after usual school hours made his stress levels sky rocket. The choice of faculty that had drawn the short straw and been put forward for chaperoning by the headmistress was also not helping matters. Speaking of…

Sara Lance, martial arts and self-defence tutor, turned to him with the purest expression of innocence she could muster. “Not at all.” She took an experimental sip of her own drink just for show and shrugged as she felt the vodka explode over her tongue. “Just strawberries and peaches.”

“Mmm.” Mick Rory grunted in agreement next to her. “Peachy.” He smiled at Rip, knowing how uncomfortable it made him, lifting his glass in agreement.

“Right. Well. Very good, yes- Wally West! Jesse Quick! Separate at once!” Rip slammed his cup down on the refreshments table. “Please excuse me-“

“Oh, go right ahead.” Sara encouraged, waiting till he had marched away on his vice-principle duties before taking the abandoned beaker and tipping the remaining contents into her own drink. “You think he’d be less scared of you, considering he’s the one who recruits the staff around here.”

Mick grunted his acknowledgement as he guzzled down more punch. Sara laughed.

“Slow down there, Rory.” She put a hand on his arm. “Leave some for the rest of us.”

Mick shot her a grumpy look. “Who? The Professor? The History Hawks? Jax ain’t old enough and Palmer is too busy making sure everyone has a ‘swell old time’ to stop for a drink. I’m just being a responsible teacher and making sure there’s none left for the kids to get their underage paws on.”

Sara tilted her head. “I don’t think spiking the punch in the first place classifies you as a ‘responsible teacher’.”

“That’s why he didn’t.” A voice drawled from behind her. “I did.”

Sara turned with a smile to face the resident criminal psychology teacher.

“Mr Snart.”

“Miss Lance.”

“Ugh.” Mick groaned. “I’m going to need more punch if you two are going to be like this tonight.” He ladled more juice into his cup, grumbling something about the sanctity of the staffroom. Leonard looked at Sara and rolled his eyes with her; the staffroom had been one time well after normal school hours. They hadn’t known Mick was finishing up late that night.

“You want to dance, Leonard?” Sara asked, ignoring Mick completely.

“I’ll pass.” He went to reach for his own cup. “For now.” He dropped his voice as he moved past her, speaking only so she could hear as he brushed against her to take the spoon from Mick, who moved to sit on the bleachers and glower at the dancing students.

She smiled and downed her own drink. “Suit yourself.” She pushed the empty cup into his hand before setting off into the crowd of pupils, chatting occasionally before she grabbed Palmer and pulled him into the middle of the dancefloor. More than a few giddy teenage girls clustered round to encourage him to dance as Sara laughed and made him sway with her despite his two left feet.

Leonard narrowed his eyes slightly at the two, although he knew there was nothing going on there. He was slightly envious of how carefree the pair could be; both well liked teachers with a hoard of little followers that would probably follow them to the moon if asked. Not that he didn’t have his own dedicated students, but he was pretty sure the entire faculty and student population would die of shock if he attempted to make his way onto the dancefloor. No, Sara and Ray had a freedom that he couldn’t share in; although, he admitted as Palmer bust out a couple of Saturday Night Fever classics, it was amusing to watch.

He continued to watch, occasionally catching Sara’s eye, not realising he had drifted away from the refreshments table nor that the punch bowl was quickly getting emptier.

-

Rip Hunter sighed in relief as he sent the last of his students home with her parents, a sick bowl clutched firmly in their hands, although he wasn’t sure that would really be of any use since the kid’s power was spitting up acid strong enough to melt steel. God knows what her vomit would be like. Thank God Rip didn’t have to find out. Between eyes that shot laser beams, earth quake causing hands and banshee level screams all out of control under the influence of alcohol, he really didn’t have much patience or sanity left.

He ran his gaze over the quad, then headed up the stairs back into the main building, intending to check there were no rogue students left loitering in the hallways. The rest of the faculty had already left; all he had to do was lock up and then he could escape home to Miranda and Jonas and a calm, super power-free environment. The one good thing about this whole catastrophe was that it allowed him the opportunity to leave a good few hours earlier than planned; the down side was that on Monday he would have to figure out exactly which student spiked the punch and turned their classmates into uncontrollable bombs with dangerous powers.

As Rip approached the gym, he heard muffled voices. He rounded the corner, ready to reprimand the students who hadn’t called home to be picked up by their parents, but stopped dead in the entrance.

Leonard Snart was in the middle of the wrecked dancefloor, feet shuffling through burnt streamers as he slowly led Sara Lance in a gentle dance. Their heads were bent low together, obviously deep in conversation as they swayed, the rest of the gym silent. Miss Lance laughed at something Mr Snart had said, her head tipping back as he looked at her like making her laugh was the biggest accomplishment of his life; Rip had read his resume and between heists for ancient diamonds and an impressive stint as an anti-hero before finally turning completely to the good side, he knew there was a lot of competition for that title. He suddenly felt very much like he was intruding on a highly personal moment.

“So, why did you spike the punch?” He overheard Sara ask and the warmth Rip had felt at the sight of two of his staff members disappeared as his blood ran cold, then fiery hot. This goddamn faculty would tear his school apart before his own eyes with little more than an ‘oops’ and a shrug if he let them carry on the way he did.

“Maybe it was to teach them a lesson – you never have true control over your powers until you’ve mastered them when intoxicated.” Leonard drawled back. He moved back and twirled Sara under his arm before pulling her up against him and falling easily back into their gentle sway. “Maybe I wanted to get you on the dancefloor. Alone.”

All plans of storming in to reprimand his staff left Rip’s head immediately. He’d spent the majority of the night pulling his teenage students away from each other and adhering a strict distance between them at all times while dancing. He’d had his fill of hormones for one evening, thank you very much. There was no way he was about to go through the same thing with members of his faculty. He’d yell at them on Monday. Besides, Snart’s actions had afforded Rip the chance to leave early. Now, he just wanted to get back to Jonas and Miranda and pray that his son never developed powers so he wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of finding him a super school that wasn’t this one.

-

“…Maybe I wanted to get you on the dancefloor. Alone.”

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“No.” Leonard smirked. “I didn’t want to chaperone this ridiculous event and spiking the punch was the only thing that was going to get me through. I was intending to keep the kids away from it, but then I got a little…” He looked her up and down slowly. “…distracted.”

Sara suppressed a shudder; for a guy who like the cold, his gaze was burning hot. “Should’ve just danced with me in the first place.” She pointed out.

“And miss letting the world witness Palmer’s Travolta impression?” Leonard’s eyes gleamed.

“My toes would have thanked you.” Sara laughed; Ray was exceptional at many things but keeping his shoes on the floor and not on her feet while dancing was not one of them.

“I’ve gotten you out of chaperone duty three hours earlier than planned.” Leonard fixed her with a look as he waited for her response.

“Well… the rest of me is grateful.” Sara replied slowly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Leonard’s gaze darkened. “Staff room?”

“Staff room.”


End file.
